


I meant it, really!

by VulpaWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpaWrites/pseuds/VulpaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long day and an annoying dinner guest lead to a kiss between Tharan and his Jedi</p>
            </blockquote>





	I meant it, really!

The Jedi had once said to him that only heavily armed cheaters probably survived on Nar Shaadda. At this moment, he was cursing the fact that despite all of his cleverness, it was probably too late to cheat his way out of the this one. He thought he had said good riddance to this planet long ago, but the council had ordered the “team leader” to come here and lift some piece of information that the Hutt Cartel had gotten their slimy hands on. And “slimy” was not hyperbolic here. “Cedrax, I’m going to need you to come down to the planet’s surface after all.” She had said on the holocall this morning. “My slicing skills are not up to this task.” So he had come down, and was now trying to download information from a computer while being shot at.  
“How’s it coming, Tharan?” the Jedi Master shouted from her cover.   
“Fine, just fine! Just another few moments!” he replied as he ducked, avoiding the blaster fire. She was normally a very cautious precise shot, but now she was spraying blaster fire in order to ward off the gangbangers that were trying to prevent their escape. Her blaster whined as she fired quickly, nearly echoing the sound of the computer terminal as it whined through the download. “Got it, got it!” he said, ducking down into cover.  
“No time to pause, Cedrax! Come on!” She grasped his upper arm and tugged him to his feet, but her touch vanished as she let go so she could use that hand to steady her gun and shoot more accurately. He felt like they were half sprinting, half stumbling through the gang hideout, but she was unperturbed as she shot their pursuers and set off the explosives they had set on their way in. Within the hour, they were moving through the seedy crowds of Nar Shaadda, not even having to stow their weapons to pass undetected. 

 

They stopped in a little alcove at the side of the street, and she pulled out a datapad and ran through whatever itinerary she had made for this little excursion. “That took long enough that we won’t have time to do anything before dinner, one of the SIS agents I worked with last time I was here wants to meet. If we walk, we’ll get there just in time. You don’t have to come with me…” she offered, politely.   
Tharan shrugged. “Why not? What else am I going to do, gamble? My dear Jedi, I’ve been banned from every casino on this rock.”  
“Why am I not surprised. Come on, perhaps you and Agent Takri will find something to banter about. He’s not as straitlaced as some.”  
“Thank the heavens. Sometimes I think Republic Agents don’t know how to have fun.”  
He regretted saying that, later. Agent “Please Do Call Me Avros” Takri was fully intent on having himself quite a good time. With the Consular. He’d barely spared a glance at Tharan all evening, spending most of his time leering at the Barsenthor, who either was scrupulously ignoring the attention, or was very very oblivious. Tharan wasn’t sure which. On the one hand, he didn’t think she was so oblivious as to completely not notice what was going on, but there she went again, sidestepping a compliment and replying professionally, discussing the situation with the most recent Empire operations.  
He certainly couldn’t deny that the man was persistent. They’d been going in circles like this for about twenty minutes, and the agent was still going strong. However, the innuendos were getting to be a bit much. Honestly. He was grateful when dinner was finally over and she turned down his invitation to “have a drink somewhere with a better view.”   
“Oh thank heavens that’s over with.” He groaned as they left the dim restaurant. “Can we please get back to the ship now?” She waved him forward, falling in to step.   
“It could have been much worse. We could have been discussing logistics instead of just general strategy of fighting the Empire here.” He scoffed.  
“Not what I was referring to, my dear Jedi. I would have preferred to be bored than to watch him flutter his eyelashes at you. His flattery practically oozed.” Her smile twitched.  
“I did do him quite a favor the last time. He’s just trying to curry goodwill for when he needs a favor in the future.” He paused a moment, before scoffing.   
“Oh please. The future he was thinking of was later tonight, up in his room.”  
“I doubt he wanted tactical advice from me that badly.” She replied wryly, and Tharan paused a moment to stare at her.   
“You cannot possibly-Jedi, he didn’t want advice from you. He was flirting with you.” Now she was the one to scoff, her expression conveying how likely she thought that was. She shook her head as they crossed the street, fully confident in that the agent had not been flirting. “Don’t look at me like that, he was! And laying it on pretty thick, honestly. It was making me nauseas.”  
“It was just a little hero-worship, Tharan.”  
“Only if hero-worship involves imagining you with your clothes off.”  
“Tharan!” That struck a nerve, her cheeks were a little bit pink now. “That’s more than a little explicit.”  
“No more so than what he’s thinking. What? It was written all over his face! “He replied when she gave him a look. She denied it again, and then backpedaled slightly.   
“Even if he was, which I am not convinced he was, he didn’t mean anything by it. He was just buttering me up. It’s just his way.”  
“His way to get you into bed.” He couldn’t see it, but he imagined she was rolling her eyes.  
“Tharan, I hate to wound your ego for the sake of an argument, and I know you won’t like the comparison, but he was just doing the same thing you do: flirting for business purposes. There’s not really an attraction there.” He stopped, face wrinkling with shock.  
“Wait. You think I’m not actually attracted to you?”  
“Not really. I mean, you like women in general, and I’m a woman, but nothing beyond that. You flirt with everyone, Tharan.”  
“Yes, but most people, most women don’t inspire me the way you do.” He felt like he sputtered that. He thought the dear Jedi was just politely ignoring his advances, not that she hadn’t believed them. “Are you always this eager to doubt men who tell you you’re beautiful? “He said with flippant exasperation, while his thoughts spun to keep up.  
“When they don’t mean it.”  
“Jedi…”he sighed, before a thought occurred to him and he stepped into her space. “My darling Jedi, why don’t you let me show you just how beautiful you are, how attracted to you I am…” he purred, stroking his hands down her arms. She froze for a moment, then gave a short Jedi laugh, shaking her head as she stepped out of his grasp.   
“You use that line on all the girls, Tharan? Come on, quit being a flirt. I have to deliver my report in person on Coruscant.” She turned from him to open the door to their ship, and he stood still for a moment, before following her up the ramp.   
“I’m not being a flirt. I mean, I am, but I’m not just flirting. Good grief, I mean it, dear.”  
“Sure you do Tharan, you big tease.”  
“I wouldn’t have thought you to be so obtuse, what with your clever head.”  
“Which is why I see right through you.” She smirked. “Go on, nurse that wounded pride of yours; I have a call to make.” She called over her shoulder as she headed for the holocommunicator. He darted after her, catching up as she reached the top of the stairs.  
“Jedi, wait.” He paused. How to do this…”I wasn’t…I want you to know that I’m being perfectly serious. You are a very beautiful woman, any man could see that. I thought you were simply ignoring my attraction, not that you didn’t think I was sincere.” The only reply he got was a raised eyebrow. Damn that Jedi composure, he was stumbling all over himself and she was unflappable. “Darling…oh, the hell with it!” he just stopped trying to find the words to say, and kissed her.  
She froze for a moment, but tentatively responded as he slipped his hand behind her neck. Her lips were so soft, and he could barely stop himself from moaning as she opened her mouth to him. His other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her tight. Her own hands were lightly resting on his shoulders, she could push him away if she wanted, but she wasn’t. Now that he finally had his lips on hers, he couldn’t seem to stop. He’d buried the attraction and now it all came rushing back. He stroked up and down her back to keep his hands from wandering, and she moaned softly and he was gone, so gone. They kissed for what seemed like for ever, and by the time they finally pulled apart, her lips were red and slightly swollen, and her wide eyes made him want to kiss her again. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out for a moment.  
“I… I guess you really did mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
